


Greased Lightening

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam and Dean discover that you can act. They come and see a play you secretly auditioned for, and Sam gives you something much better than flowers as a good show gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greased Lightening

“Ok guys, I’m headed out for a few hours! Don’t wait up!” Running out of the bunker, you hoped they boys would just assume you were hitting the local bars. Slamming the front door before they could respond, you hopped in your car and sped off.

A few months ago, you had been in town on a run and saw a poster calling for auditions for local performance of Grease. You loved to act in high school and it had been years since you had even tried out for anything. The jobs were becoming few and far between so you had decided to audition. When you found out you landed the role of Sandy, you were so happy! You couldn’t tell the boys though. Dean would never let you live it down if he found out. You began to volunteer to stay behind and research on all the jobs so you wouldn’t have to miss practices.

Months later and it was opening night. You’re pulse had just slowed down after sneaking out of the bunker, but now you were getting pre-show jitters. You had acted on stage plenty of times but that didn’t stop your palms from sweating a little. Wiping your hands on your costume, you started to work on your make-up.

_(back in the bunker)_

The boys looked at each other, confused by your abrupt exit.

“That was weird. What do you think that was all about?” Dean wondered as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Sam shrugged, he was as clueless as his brother. He was just about to head back to do some more research for the job they were on, when a small piece of paper caught his eye near the garbage can.

“Come on, Dean, we’re not animals. You could at least make sure your garbage makes in the – “ he stopped short when he finally saw what it was. “Oh.”

“Oh? What do you mean ‘Oh’?” Dean walked over, trying to look over his giant brother’s shoulder, “Oh.”

Sam found himself holding a copy of a playbill with your name and face plastered across the front.

“Is she working a side job or something?” Dean asked, not understanding. Sam smacked his brother with the pamphlet.

“No you idiot. She probably auditioned without telling us. I didn’t even know she could act.” Sam began to wonder what else they didn’t know about you.

“Why would she do that?” Dean took the pamphlet from Sam and began to leaf through it, bewildered.

“Probably because you would tease her to no end!” Sam retorted.

“Nu-uh” Dean replied. Sam gave him a knowing look and Dean grinned sheepishly, “Well, maybe a little. She still should have told us! It looks like the first show is tonight. Grab your coat Sammy, we’re going.”

They rushed to the theater, but Dean made sure to pick up some flowers before they got there. The ran into the auditorium just in time for the lights to dim. Picking some seats near the front, they settled in just as the curtains opened.

_(meanwhile, backstage)_

You wiped your hands on your dress, waiting just off stage for your cue. Taking a deep breath, you force yourself on stage. Despite the hot lights and huge crowd, you fall into the scene with ease, the music and lines flowing flawlessly thanks to months of practice and all your nervousness dissolves. The first half goes perfectly, but just as the curtain closed for intermission, you could swear you saw a flash of plaid in the audience.

_(in the audience)_

The boys sat there for a moment, forgetting to clap as the curtains closed for intermission.

“Holy shit,” whispered Dean. Sam just nodded in agreement. They had never even heard sing, not even in the shower, and there you were just traipsing across the stage like you were born for it.

_(backstage)_

You mind was racing. It couldn’t have been the boys. They didn’t know about it, you had worked so hard to keep it a secret. Besides, lot of people wore plaid, right? Your director called you to be ready, intermission was almost over.  You spent the next few scenes scanning the audience for Sam and Dean, but when you almost tripped up your costar, you focused your attention back on the play.

_(in the audience)_

The musical was almost over and the last scene was about to start. The brothers were both so impressed with your skills that Dean never once made fun of you under his breath, though Sam wouldn’t have noticed, he was too entranced by you. He had always been attracted to you, but he kept it under wraps, not wanting to complicate the dynamics in the bunker, and this new found skill of yours only made him want you more.

The worst part of it was when you had come on stage for the last scene, after Sandy’s transformation. Sam was not expecting the costume change from all the frilly 50s dresses  and his jaw hit the floor when you came out in black, skin-tight leather leggings and a black jacket. Groaning softly under his breath, Sam felt his cock twitch and harden at the sight of you grinding up against an equally sexy Danny Zuko. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hoping Dean wouldn’t notice. Before he knew it, the scene was over and you were taking your final bow. As soon as it was appropriate, he and Dean were on their feet, whistling and clapping along with the entire audience. Sam even noticed how perfect your cleavage looked as you bent forward, smiling and holding hands with the rest of the cast.

The curtains closed and the brothers darted off backstage to congratulate you.

“Excuse me sweetheart,” Dean said, stopping a cute brunette in a poodle skirt, “but could you tell me where to find her dressing room?” He pointed to the picture of you on the front of the playbill. The young girl gave Dean a long look up and down before answering.

“Sure thing, sugar. Down the hall and the third door on the left. You’re free to come and find me though, if you change your mind,” she said with a wink. She walked off, hips swaying as she gave Dean one last coy smile before turning into her own dressing room. Dean looked between Sam and the brunette’s door before making his decision.

“Tell her she was fabulous, but uh, I had to take care of some business,” he said with a grin. He tore down the hall and knocked on the door before walking in. Shaking his head, Sam turned to find your dressing room, trying to ignore the image of you in all black and high heels. He found the door with your name taped on it and knocked lightly.

_(in your dressing room)_

You stood at the mirror in your dressing room, about to undress. It was getting late and you needed to shower before you could get home. You couldn’t let the guys see you in this ridiculous get up. Just as you were unzipping your jacket, there was a knock at your door. You walked over and swung open your door, only to be met with a rather flustered looking Sam.

“Ah!” you yelped, slamming the door shut.  _How could he be here?_  You thought, your mind scrambling to come up with some good excuse. Calming yourself, you opened the door again, hoping he might not be there.

“Hey,” whispered Sam.

“Hey,” you managed to choke out. “S-so, what are you d-doing here, Sam?” you stuttered.

“Found this next to the garbage right after you left.” Sam held up the pamphlet from the bunker.

“Oh,” you swallowed, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

“How come you never told us about this?” asked Sam.

“I don’t know, I figured Dean would laugh and I didn’t want you to – “ your voice cut off in embarrassment.

“Didn’t want me to what?” he probed.

“I didn’t want you to think I was a loser, I guess. I don’t know.” You looked down at your feet, embarrassment coloring your cheeks pink.

“A loser? You were amazing!” exclaimed Sam. You looked up at him through your lashes, smiling a little.

“Really?”

“Really. I mean it, even Dean thought you were great!” he added enthusiastically.

“Dean was here? Where is he now?” You peeked your head out the door past Sam, looking down the hallway.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “Dean, uh, he’s…well, we were looking for you and this girl came up and – “ You held up your hand to silence him.

“Say no more,” you laughed knowingly, “come on in. I just need to change and then we can leave.” You opened the door and gestured for Sam to take a seat. He walked over and sat down on the couch, his eyes watching you as you walked around the room to grab your clothes and change. As you bent down to take off your high heels, you heard a groan from behind.

“Sam?” you said as you spun around. Without meaning to, your eyes went straight to his hands in his lap. Sam was unsuccessfully trying to cover up a massive hard on. “You ok?”

“Y-yeah, I’m great.” He lied, clearly uncomfortable.

Suddenly emboldened by the situation, you decided to see how far you could take this. Perhaps your little crush on Sam Winchester could finally turn into something more.

“Sam,” you purred lowly, “you don’t have to lie. Tell me, what’s wrong?” Slipping off your heels, you walked over until you were practically standing over him.

Swallowing hard, he replied “N-nothing, really, its just that –holy shit – you’re, I mean you-  you look fucking hot right now and – oh god,” Sam began to squirm as you leaned over, running your hands up his thighs. You were pleased and a little surprised to find that he was already hard underneath his jeans.

“So you like this outfit? All spandex and leather?” You whispered into his ear, slowly climbing into his lap. The fabric of your leggings were so thin, you hadn’t bothered with underwear and now you could feel yourself soaking through the thin material. Unable to form a response, Sam just nodded and grunted softly as you pressed your hips down to his.

Slipping your hands up into his long brown hair, you pressed a kiss to his lips. Sam grabbed at your waist, crushing you to his body even tighter. You gasped a little when his tongue began to trace your bottom lip and he slid his hands up your sides to cup your breasts in his hands. You rolled your hips against his, pulling another throaty moan from Sam’s lips.

Sam broke the kiss, taking a second to stare at you, drinking in the sight of your eyes blown with lust and your lips slightly swollen from kissing. Yanking at the zipper, he pulled off your jacket, only to stop when he saw you had only a bra on underneath. He looked up at you questioningly.

“It gets hot on stage,” you answered with a shrug. Sam threw your jacket to the ground and pushed you down to the couch, holding himself up on his elbows above you. He let his hands trace down your stomach, his mouth leaving kisses in their wake. When his hands reached the wetness that had begun to pool between your legs, his eyes shot up at you. His lips parted slightly and he let out a soft groan.

“Fuck, you are so wet baby. Is that because of me?” Nodding softly, your eyes rolled back when you felt his mouth suck at your clit through the black material. He flattened his tongue against the sensitive nub and let it swirl over in circles. You couldn’t help but arch yourself into his mouth, silently begging for more.

“Sam! Oh god…” you whimpered. You were a writing mess under him and you needed more. “Sam please, I – I…” you couldn’t finish the sentence. Understanding, Sam pulled down at your leggings, revealing your slick, wet mound. He let his fingers slip into your folds, rubbing gently across your clit, never breaking eye contact with you. You couldn’t stand it any longer, though, and you pushed against his hands, hoping he would get the idea. His fingers slid inside of you, and you began to rock your hips against his hand, working towards your release. Sam began to finger-fuck you in earnest, his fingers thrusting furiously, pulling you closer and closer to the edge. Before you could finish, though, he pulled his hand away, causing you to cry out in frustration.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m going to take care of you, I promise,” he whispered reassuringly. He sat up and quickly removed his shirt and then worked to slide his jeans and boxers off. Once naked, you took a moment to wonder at his incredibly fit body. He was perfect. Reaching up, you pulled him down for a kiss. You felt his cock press against your pussy, hard and ready. You let your mouth work along his jawline, nipping at the tanned flesh.

“Shit, babe, oh god yes!” he cried out as you landed on a sensitive spot below his ear. His hips began to rock into yours, his cock rutting along your slit. You felt as his shaft glided along your clit, the pressure sending shivers through your body.

“Please Sam; I want to feel you, all of you.”

Sam didn’t need to be persuaded and he pulled himself from your lips. Lining himself up with your entrance, he pushed himself into you, his cock enveloped by your hot core. Feeling how tight you were, he threw his head back in pleasure.

“Oh fuck you are so tight for me. Feels so good…” he muttered as he began to slide slowly into you, deeper and deeper until you had taken his entire length. He groaned against your neck and it was all he could do to not come right then and there. You began to rock your hips, hoping he might do the same. He met your thrusts, grinding down on to you with each one. Grabbing at your waist, he began to pound you into the couch, moaning obscenely through it all.

“Yes, god you feel so good, sweetie. No idea what you did to me tonight…in all that black leather. Mmm, baby, I just wanted to take you right there on the stage. God I wanted to fuck you so bad…”  Sam shifted his position so that he could rub circles around your clit with his thumb.

“Sammy…ungh, Sam! I’m gonna come baby, I can’t…” before you could finish, you felt your walls clench around Sam’s hard cock. Screaming his name, you rode out your orgasm.

“That’s it baby, come all over my cock,” Sam grunted, pounding even faster as his own orgasm surged through him. Two more thrusts and his heavy load shot into you, coating your velvety walls.

The two of you lay there breathing heavily, spent and sweaty. After a moment, Sam sat up, pulling you to his chest as he kissed the top of your head.

“I meant it when I said your performance was wonderful tonight,” he whispered.

“Which one?” you asked, laughing softly, relishing the feel of his skin against yours.

“Both,” he replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/89832855448/gif-source-allthesupernaturalgifs-tumblr-com


End file.
